krafteersappfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting Guide
NATURAL MATERIALS There are two types of Natural Materials based on how we interact with: Pick Up and Exploit. Pick Up materials can be taken while interacting with an object. Pick Up materials can regenerate itself and becoming infinite Resources. But you still need to wait a while for it to regenerate. Exploit materials can be taken by using a tool first to change its entity into pieces. Exploit materials cannot regenerate. It can still be breed or planted as a new living resources. Pick Up * Water Spring : Water * Cactus : Water * Palm Tree : Coconut * Apple Tree : Apple * Vine Tree : Vine * Corn Crops : Corn Exploit * Corn Tree : Corn + Tinder Straw BUILDING CRAFT Building Structure using materials in the wild and some from craft table. Understanding each material matched its picture would make this journey easier. * Campfire : Lighting Area at night, Cooking Purposes ** Flint (1) + Tinder Straw (1) * Craft Table : Plank (1) * Leaf Shelter : Stick (2) + Palm Leaf (2) * Wood Fence : Stick (2) * Closed Door : Plank (2) + Vine (1) * Wood Wall : Plank (2) * Bamboo Cup : Bamboo (1) + Water (1) * Stash : Plank (3) + Vine (1) * Stone Wall : Stone (2) * Furnace : Stone (4) + Ember (3) * Anvil : Iron ingots (2) * Arrow Tower : Stick (4) + Bamboo (2) + Plank (2) + Arrow (1) * Poison Arrow Tower : Stick (4) + Bamboo (2) + Plank (2) + Poison Arrow (1) * Pit Trap : Stone Spear (1) + Foliage (1) * Wooden Floor : Plank (1) * Gravel Road : Flint (2) * Stone Paving : Stone (1) * Deck : Plank (1) + Stick (4) * Corn Seedlings : Corn (1) CRAFT TABLE Tools and trap can be used to fill hunger bar and also efficient resources supply. Ease build and repair structure. * Club : basic weapon ** Craft Table + Log (1) * Map : for mapping your adventure ** Craft Table + Charcoal (1) + Leather (1) * Stone Spear : light weapon, medium damage ** Craft Table + Flint (1) + Stick (1) + Vine (1) * Lit Torch : light your way through the night ** Craft Table + Stick (1) + Vine (1) + Tinder Straw (1) + Flint (1) * Stone Axe : Cut tree faster, low durability ** Craft Table + Flint (1) + Stick (1) + Vine (1) * Stone PickAxe : Scatter Boulder into pieces ** Craft Table + Flint (1) + Stick (1) + Vine (1) * Bow : range weapon, need arrows to attack ** Craft Table + Stick (1) + Vine (2) * Arrow : Sharp and sturdy, for defense tower ** Craft Table + Flint (1) + Bamboo (1) * Poisong Arrow : adding poison for your arrow ** Craft Table + Arrow (1) + Spider Poison (1) * Hammer : repair structure with ease ** Craft Table + Stone (1) + Stick (1) + Vine (1) * Trap : Catch nearby animals ** Craft Table + Stone (1) + Stick (1) + Apple (1) * Fish Net : Catch nearby fish automatically ** Craft Table + Coconut (2) + Flint (2) + Vine (1) * Leather Bag : added more slot for your inventory ** Craft Table + Leather (2) + Vine (1) CAMP FIRE Camp Fire burn items into a cooked foods or fire charcoal. * Charcoal : for writing purposes. ** Camp Fire + Water (1) * Cooked Meat : the most efficient way to lost hunger. ** Camp Fire + Meat (1) * Cooked Fish : replenish more energy than raw fish. ** Camp Fire + Fish (1) * Lit Torch : used to light the way through the night. ** Camp Fire + (XXXXX) * Ember : The fuel for your furnace. ** Camp Fire + Stick (1) FURNACE Furnace burn objects with a high temperature burner. * Corn Bread : produce 3 slots of corn. Need to be fertilized. ** Furnace + Corn (3) + Water (1) * Iron Ingot : used to make tools made from iron. ** Furnace + Iron (1)